


Warm Up

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before she goes on duty, Mikasa pays you a quick visit.





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely AU, but done with post-timeskip Mikasa in mind. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.

You had just returned to your room, dropped your jacket and kicked off your boots when someone knocks on the door.

You turn around to answer immediately but are a bit surprised by the face greeting you at the crack of the door.

“Mikasa?”

“Can I come in?”

Stepping aside, you let her in, but fail to notice her stop right in her tracks and are caught off guard when she jumps you the second you shut the door and turn towards her.

Mikasa’s lips are cool and a bit raw yet wonderful at the same time. You embrace her, placing your hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around your neck in response.

You can feel her tongue brush against your teeth as she silently asks to deepen the kiss, and as you allow her to, your tongues sliding together, her hands drop from around your neck to the front of your shirt and further down, where she begins to tinker with your belt.

You break the kiss, a decision that was accompanied with some reluctance, which of course, you wouldn’t admit.

“Hey now”, you protest quietly.

“You’re on duty. We shouldn’t do this right now.”

“Yes, I’m running out of time”, she breathes close to your face. “But I’d prefer if you didn’t use that as an excuse at this point.”

_She got you there._

Of course, time isn’t your concern. Clarity was. This is not the first time Mikasa visits your room. Over the course of three months, these meetings have become more and more frequent, and each time went by without her acknowledging any form of deeper feelings or emotion.

Mikasa has an idea about your thoughts. You can see it and more in her eyes. Maybe you share this sense of uncertainty. Nevertheless, she unites you in a kiss once more, and as her hands travel from your sides down to your trousers, you don’t interrupt her again.

You can feel her working on the buckle and then tugging on the belt. Your trousers fall free and Mikasa wastes no time to reach beneath your shorts. She laughs into the kiss the moment her fingers find your penis, and she realizes just how hard you already are.

She runs them along the whole length once and your shaft throbs excitedly against her teasing hand. Looking straight at you, a smile forming on her lips, she asks:

“So? If you’re not going to kick me out, can we cut to the chase already?”

The quick peck you place on her lips is enough of an answer and she steps back and crosses the room until she reaches the side of your bed.

You step out of the pile of clothes as you watch and only follow her slowly, while she begins to strip out of her uniform. You’re right behind her as she lets her trousers drop to her ankles and partially turns towards you.

She keeps her panties on, but moves her jacket and the shirt underneath  just enough to expose her lower belly.

After your eyes meet for a moment, she bends over and crawls on the bed, just far enough to lie comfortably but mindful to keep her feet hanging off the end to not carry any dirt onto the sheets. She rests her torso on a pillow and props herself up on her forearms and _waits._

Making quick work of your shorts, you follow suit and Mikasa shuffles on the bed. Clutching the pillow, she lifts her rear as you approach and tower over her.

You prop yourself up on one hand and use the other to brush over her cheek and through her short, smooth hair.

From there, your free hand travels down her back. You halt its movement for a moment to push up her shirt even further to reveal and brush against the soft flesh of her back. A soft laugh escapes her as your fingers tickle her skin.

Her head turns to the side as you complete your motion and carefully pull down her panties to her knees. From the corner of her eye, she looks in your direction, biting her lip slightly in anticipation.

Focusing on her face, your hand settles on her hip, and then you're sliding into her without warning. Your erection sinks into her fully, and you bottom out right away, because you know much Mikasa loves it. In the process she's pushed back to her stomach and onto the bed.

You watch her closely during this, enjoying the way her brows furrow, her breath holds upon the first spark of penetration, to then come out in a quiet, yet deep gasp.

You stay like this for a moment, relishing the heat enveloping your penis, before pulling out entirely. You brush your tip against her wet heat and she shivers in excitement.

Then, you push fully inside once more, a little more careless, and Mikasa melts deeper into the sheets as you do.

You repeat this once more, much faster and without slipping out entirely, before plunging back in in a much faster manner than before.

Her vocalizations become more audible once you complete the third round and from there, you keep increasing the pace and strength of your thrusts with little regard for your position,  as that's exactly how Mikasa likes it the most.

She soon loses herself in the rough rhythm of your lovemaking, letting go of any restraint there might have been, shaking, and moaning and clutching the sheets, your name occasionally spilling from her lips.

You keep the pace going like this for minutes, Mikasa gradually turning more and more into a quivering mess. In turn, you're not doing any better, beginning to lose control over the established momentum as you're plunging into her hot vagina, eliciting all these sweet noises from her.

Still, you keep the messy rhythm going until rather abruptly her breath is caught in her lungs, her walls clench down tightly around your shaft and her body begins to quake and shudder.

Mikasa does not even attempt to muffle herself with the pillow as she hits her peak, is shaken by a violent spasm and quite literally screams as she comes, and you in turn can’t  really tell if what spills from her lips is a profanity, your name, or just an incoherent exclamation of pure lust.

You keep moving as she rides out the height of her orgasm and finally follow her of the edge just as she starts to go limp. Pushing deep into her, your penis filling her one final time as she melts against the sheets, you finish inside her, coating her insides with your seed.

Once you're finished, you lean up to kiss the back of her neck before withdrawing. Her eyes are still closed when you move to lie beside her. Once she opens her eyes, there’s a faint hint of sadness there.

She says it before you can.

“It’s time.”

Before she must break this intimate moment, she takes her time to kiss you once more, but keeps it quick and moves to leave the bed immediately. You watch her as she gets dressed again. She’s still a bit shaky as she moves to pull up her panties but does not allow the post-coital haze to have any room and steal her time.

Mikasa turns to look at you again as she straightens her shirt but does not approach you again. She gives you one more smile and then she’s at the door and gone as fast as she appeared earlier. You continue to stare at the door for a minute of two after that.

Eventually, you grab the pillow  that still has Mikasa’s scent on it, and roll over to your stomach. Now, you think, there couldn’t be a better time to get some sleep.


End file.
